real world journy
by Destialrox
Summary: what happens when aladdin has a bad day? the sliders show up of course! now that aladdin has been gone for 6 months he has changed will it be permanent?
1. prolouge

Real world journey

Aladdin pov.

Today has been a rotten day. I wake up to what I think was mud in my face, carpet disappearing, and genie was going haywire. Now I have to walk to the palace in the hot sun during a heat wave. As I got to the palace razoul stopped me "where do you think you're going street rat?" is he really that dumb? "To see jasmine" I calmly yet coolly answered. "She does not want to see you for a week" said razoul. "Wha…wha…Why?" "Because, now beat it!" As I walked away I was thinking 'oh great. Now I don't even get to see jasmine' I turned into an alley and saw a flash of blue light. 'What the…' four people came out of the hole just then. They all land in a pile as I just stand there. "How long do we have on this world Q-ball?" the African asked. "5 hours." The tall one, Q-ball, said "Now remember the locals are either really nice …" I beamed "or really horrible nasty vicious brutes" I got angry. So angry that I spoke up "the people of Agrabah are nice you son of a jackal!" they snapped their heads towards me. 'Uh oh' I thought as they started walking towards me


	2. Brothers!

Aladdin pov.

_Okay just play it cool _I thought

"ummm…. Hi?" _Real smooth. _I thought to myself

"who are you" the tough looking girl asked

"Aladdin"

"there a last name with that"

"umm yeah Mallory Aladdin Mallory"

The quy named q-ball and the guy named colin paled.

"did I do something wrong " I asked

"no you didn't just talk to Quinn and colin for a moment will ya"

"Sure" I yelled to her retreating back

"did your parents leave you anything?" colin asked

"yeah my dad left his dagger"

"May we see it" Quinn asked

"sure" I said while throwing the dagger to them.

The examined the dagger then twisted the top. It came right off!

"you better lie down for this" they said in unison

I did and as soon as they placed the object on my forehead I saw colors.

**(A/N: I'm too tired to write out the sequences so just go with it)  
><strong>"you…you… you guys are my older brothers?" I asked

"yep, we travel from world to world trying to find our home. You can come with us if you want." Quinn said

"sure" I said already getting angry at my ex-friends again. "lets go"

just then the girl and the other guy came back.

"oh almost forgot. This is Maggie and Rembrandt. They're friends of ours"

He turned to them "lets go!" He pulled out the device and pushed a button*

A vortex then opened and they jumped.

I turned around. I saw my old home and the palace and thought to myself _goodbye agrabah_ then I jumped.


	3. coolest jail break Ever!

Aladdin pov.

_3 months later_

I can't believe it's been 3 months since I left agrabah and _**Them**_Behind. Now we're getting ready to slide in about 5 minutes. But first we gotta break Quinn out of jail. How might you ask, well at the trial we are going to wait till the timer gets to zero of Quinn's lead away then we're going to activate the timer and jump for it.

**(A/N: Imagine that scene cause I can't write it out)**

"Whoooooooo!" I yelled as the portal closes behind us "coolest jailbreak ever completed in 5 minutes!"

Then I notice where we are.

"Agrabah" I whisper under my breath.

"What did you say?" mags ask while Quinn and Colin and I pale.

I turn around to face Mags and Remy "This is my home world"

Just then I hear some shouts and screams of terror behind me, mostly a squeaky parrot voice. Me, Quinn, Colin all race to see what is wrong.

Sure enough it's iago, Abu, genie, carpet, and….

"Jasmine" I whisper as I watch my Fiancé


	4. we need a doctor!

"_Jasmine" I mutter watching my fiancé._

'Whoa' I thought watching her kick some serious abis mal butt.

Then Horoud snuck up behind jasmine with a knife.

Without thinking I yell "jasmine behind you"

Then I run into the battle despite Quinn's protests

She whorled around after defeating abis mal

"Aladdin" she asked

Just then I hear a gunshot

I look over and see mags with a pistol she must have brought form the last world.

"Thank god" I say as I watch abis mal and haroud run away in terror.

I then hear jasmine untying iago, Abu, and carpet telling them to free genie

"Aladdin?" jasmine asks again

"Yeah" I say while turning away from her despite my heart telling me to kiss her full on the lips.

"Aladdin wait" But I'm already back with Quinn, Colin, Maggie, and Remy.

It's then that I notice Quinn is bleeding from the knife I sent sprawling out of haroud's hand

"oh god" I say as kneel next to colin.

I turn around to see the gang gaping at me

"we need a doctor now!" I yell


End file.
